digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WereGarurumon
Omnimon * (w/ MetalGreymon (Vaccine)) * (w/ WarGreymon) |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure) |partner=Yamato "Matt" Ishida Habanero |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , |n1=(En:) WereGarurumon (Blue)Digimon World DS |n2=(En:) WarGarurumon (Blue)Digimon World Dawn and Dusk |n3=(En:) WereGreymon |n4=(Sr:) БорбениГарурумон n dub BorbeniGarurumon, lit. "BattleGarurumon" |n5=(Sr:) РатниГарурумон RatniGarurumon, lit. "WarGarurumon" |s1=ShadowWereGarurumon |s2=WereGarurumon X }} WereGarurumon is an Animal Digimon. It digivolved from Garurumon and became able to walk on two legs. Due to becoming bipedal, it lost its speed, but became a Commando Type Digimon with stronger offensive and defensive power, as well as developing a tactical nature. Its kicking techniques, which it unleashes using the leg strength it inherited from Garurumon, are quite strong, so its jumping ability contends for first or second place among other Digimon. Also, it is rich with loyalty, and has a reliable nature, faithfully executing its mission if its master gives it an order.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/10-wa/weregarrumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: WereGarurumon] Attacks *'Wolf Claw' (Kaiser Nail): Cuts the opponent to pieces with the sharp claws on both of its hands. *'Garuru Kick' *'Baldy Blow' * Design Etymologies ;WereGarurumon (ワーガルルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . *'Ja:' , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer WereGarurumon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon in lines 9, 15, and 24, and to MetalGarurumon in line 15. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WereGarurumon card, titled "Kaiser Nail", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Kaiser Nail technique. Kaiser Nail deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digital Monster D-Project WereGarurumon is one of the Snowfield Ultimates. Post-game, the Tsunomon in Area 9 will digivolve into WereGarurumon, aided by Cerberumon and Garurumon to fight you. Digimon World WereGarurumon is not present in the released version of Digimon World, but the game contains scrapped code for the "Moon Mirror" item which digivolves a partner Digimon to WereGarurumon. However, because WereGarurumon's 3D model data is not present, this causes the resulting Digimon to be invisible and unplayable, and may crash the game. Digimon World 2 WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and Gururumon and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon or MetalGarurumon, depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle The WereGarurumon card is #039 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 1820 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Wolf Claw": inflicts 670 damage. * "Blow Hard": inflicts 500 damage. * "Moonsault Kick": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attack. Its support effect is "Add number of DP Cards in DP Slot X100 to own HP." Digimon World Data Squad WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon, and is the version with a tail. Digimon World DS WereGarurumon (Blue) digivolves from Garurumon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or Darkdramon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk WarGarurumon (Blue) is #214, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 217 HP, 238 MP, 127 Attack, 102 Defense, 103 Spirit, 115 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, MotherEarth4, and Quick 3 traits. WarGarurumon (Blue) digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to WarGarurumon (Blue), your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 4500 Beast experience and 170 speed. WarGarurumon (Blue) can DNA digivolve to Vikemon with Whamon. WarGarurumon (Blue) can be hatched from the Nature Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve into MetalGarurumon, or AncientGarurumon if the Spirit of Light plate is set. Digimon World Championship Digivolves into MetalGarurumon with 40 Data AP and 20 Battles, or digivolves into ZeedGarurumon with 16 Battles 50% wins and 2 egg-reverts. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon